


Happier

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: Harry realizes his mistake a little to late when he sees that Niall has moved on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write!

When Harry first saw the picture of _them_ together he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Closing his eyes tightly for a minute he was hoping that when he opened them again the picture would disappear.

However, to his disappointment it was there and it was real.

 

_Walking down 29th and park_   
_I saw you in another's arms_   
_Only a month we've been apart_   
_You look happier_

 The name slipped off his lips before he could stop it. "Niall." Harry bit his lip as he stared at how good they looked together- at how good Niall looked.

Niall was now completely brunette and had some stubble growing. He was dressed in a simple black tee with a gray jacket on top that was well fitted for him, skinny jeans, and simple black boots.

Harry wasn't stupid. He wasn't. He knew that Niall would eventually move on. However, he had hoped he wouldn't. He had hoped they would have found their way back together. And he especially did not see it being _him_ of all people to move in on his Niall.

Taking a deep breath he turned off his phone and threw it across the room, tired of staring at the photo in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a month after Harry first saw the picture of them together when he saw them on the streets of London.

They had come out to the public not too long ago so Harry wasn't surprised to see them out together. He watched as an arm wrapped around Niall's waist and the man leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Harry sighed when he watched Niall light up and burst out laughing.

 

_Saw you walk inside a bar_   
_He said something to make you laugh_   
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_   
_Yeah you look happier, you do_

 

 Harry shook his head and thought back to when things went to shit after being years together with Niall.

 

_Niall and Harry had been **Narry**_ _for a while._   _They had been together two years and it had been wonderful until Harry started to get scared and refused to come out._

_Niall stared at Harry as the taller lad sat on NIall's couch in his living room. Liam and Louis sat off to the side and looked torn._

_Angry tears had welled up in Niall's eyes as he glanced around at his bandmates. "So it's come to this has it?"_

_Liam opened his mouth but no sound came out_.

_Niall wiped at his cheeks as tears started to spill. "You know I can't say I'm surprised and I'm not angry to go on a break."_

_He glanced at Harry who refused to look at him. "But I am furious."_

_Green eyes met blue. "What do you want me to say Ni? When we go on break we come out? How is that going to look?"_

_"I DON"T GIVE A FUCK HOW IT LOOKS HARRY!" Niall screamed at his boyfriend. "I d-don't fucking care Harry! I just want you not to be ashamed of us! I want the world to know you're mine. I want to be able to spend the break with you, holding hands and being able to kiss. I- I just want us to be a real couple!_ "

_Harry gazed at Niall and all Harry wanted to do was take Niall into arms and love the blonde. But instead Harry stood up and put even more distance between the two. " I-I can't Niall. You know this. We both know how 'Larry' turned out don't we? It almost ruined our friendship."_ At this he glanced at Louis and then back at Niall.

_The blonde shook his head tears streaming down his face and he watched as Niall sucked in a breath. "That's fine Harry."_

_Harry bit his lip and started to cross over to Niall when the Irish man held up a hand. "That's fine Harry you won't have to worry about it anymore because I'm not going to do this anymore. I can't. I have to put myself first and I'm not going to waste anymore years being put second."_

_Liam and Louis glanced between the two._

_"Niall" Louis started but shut up when the blonde glared at him._

_"No Louis! I'm doing this. I will not be in a relationship where there is no more love! I will not be the only one putting in any effort! Don't think I've noticed the change Harry because I have. Maybe this break is a good fucking thing because I don't fucking want to be around you anymore Harry!"_

_Tears poured down Harry's face. "Ni.."_

_"NO! In ten minutes I want you to get all your shit out of my house and get the fuck out. I can't stand to look at your face right now. "_

_Harry had listened and didn't look back. Instead Harry disappeared and landed a role in a movie. He had flings with random men and women and then in September Niall had released his song "This Town" and Harry felt his heart break._

 

 

* * *

 

 

A tear fell down his cheek and he hurriedly wiped it away. It was his fault. He had been too scared to let the world know about him and Niall and now Niall was in another's arms.

 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_   
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_   
_Promise that I will not take it personal baby_   
_If you're moving on with someone new_

 

 A year into the break Niall and Harry was able to be friends again. It wasn't the same it had been and the blonde had put major distance between the two. If possible Niall had become more closed off to Harry even to the point when they won their Brit Award during break when Louis and Liam accepted the award. Niall had refused to go and instead went back packing. Harry couldn't stand the looks of pity he received from Liam and Louis and didn't go.

 

_Cause baby you look happier, you do_   
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_   
_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_   
_But I know I was happier with you_

 

 Harry knew Niall would eventually move on but he didn't think it would be his friend, his brother from another mother, Ed Sheeran. To Harry it seemed to come out from nowhere. Ed Sheeran had went on a long needed break as well and no one seemed to have any contact from him. However, it seemed that somehow, some way Niall got in contact with him and the two had hung out. And they kept hanging out. Harry had learned this all from an interview Ed Sheeran had done once he came back from break and an interview he had done with Ryan Seacrest. The radio host had noticed that the two artist had been hanging out more and that there rumors the two were going to collab soon and even rumors that the two were dating. Sheeran had laughed and Harry could hear the blush grow on Ed's face as the ginger neither confirmed nor denied the collaboration rumor- instead it was much worse. "Uh..yeah we met up during my break and we started to hang out a lot more. We didn't really talk about music though. I would say that those rumors about us dating are true though. We've been dating for about a year now. And I can honestly say it's been one of the happiest years I've spent." He went on to say a couple of songs were dedicated to Niall and that maybe in the future they would collab. However, at that point Harry tuned Ed out and just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry. But he couldn't.

 

_Sat in the corner of the room_   
_Everything's reminding me of you_   
_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_   
_Aren't you?_

 

Going into the bar behind the couple, Harry sat in the corner and watched as the two met up with some friends. He could hear the group laugh and watched Niall smile up at Ed and he glowed. Harry could remember when Niall smiled that way at him.

 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_   
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_   
_I know that there's others that deserve you_   
_But my darling I am still in love with you_

 

 Running a hand through his short (but quickly growing ) hair Harry sipped on his beer and continued to glance at the table.

 

_But I guess you look happier, you do_   
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_   
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_   
_But I know I was happier with you_

 

 He shifted he gaze away when he felt someone's eyes meet his. It was Ed. He then heard Ed excuse himself and walk over to the table Harry was sat at.

"Hey Harry! It's been a while mate!" He shook Harry's hand and it seemed fated that Niall noticed the exchange and came over to the table. He smiled brightly at Harry. "Hiya Haz."

The younger male smiled at Niall.

"Hey Nialler."

He stood up and instead of shaking hands with Niall, pulled the shorter male into a hug and whispered. "I'm glad you're happy Ni."

Harry pulled back to see Niall once again smile brightly at him. "Thank you Harry. We should catch up sometime since you're in London. "

Harry nodded and watched as Niall kissed Ed on the cheek and excused himself to the loo.

Ed smiled and watched Niall walked off to the bathroom before turning back to Harry. His grin faltered a bit when he noticed Harry frowning at him. "Mate..."

Harry shook his head and smiled bitterly. "Treat him right Sheeran because I will always be here waiting for him."

Ed looked shocked and nodded. "I'm never letting him go. "

And Harry nodded. "Good."

 

 

  
_Baby you look happier, you do_   
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_   
_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_   
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_   


**Author's Note:**

> Song : Happier 
> 
> Artist: Ed Sheeran


End file.
